Tiny Hearts Beat the Strongest
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: What if Lori wasn t the only woman who was pregnant in the Zombie Apocalypse. What if she joined how favourite group of Atlanta survivors and befriended our favourite redneck wielding crossbow hunk... There will be love, laughter, tears, death and heartache but join me and take a trip into the Walking Dead... :)
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead is own by AMC and not me (I wish) although I do own my OFC.

* * *

><p>Chapter One <p>

"No! Daddy!" a young woman screamed as biters surrounded her and her father, forcing them apart.

She raised her baseball bat and struck one of the biters in the head and knocked it on its arse only for another to takes it place; she repeats the process by knocking another to the ground—this time she has the chance to smash the skull in and kill it before the first one is able to get back on its feet.

Sweat drips into her eyes from the heat, and the force it takes to swing the bat hard enough drains her of energy. She takes a deep breath and strikes a killing blow to the first biter, blood and brain matter spraying all over her chest and neck. The vile smell hits her hard, causing her to swallow vomit just in time to catch a sneaky bastard approaching her from behind.

She rams her bat into the female biter`s stomach, which forces it to its knees as she whacks it over the head twice more, killing it again.

She pauses as she gathers her bearings only to hear her name being shouted, causing her body to tenses at the shrill voice.

"Freya! Help me!"

The blood drains from her face when she sees four biters surrounding her father. Running as fast as she could, she tackles one to the ground, catching the attention of another one, leaving her father with the last two biters to handle. Having dropped her bat in the tackle, Freya instead grabs a broken brick and begins bashing the rotten corpse's brains in until there was nothing solid left of its head.

Getting up from straddling the corpse with a faint sigh, she turns around to see a male corpse inches from her face and she screams.

"Freya!" she can hear her dad screaming in fear, but all she can see is the pale hands grabbing her shoulders as it pulls her towards a waiting mouth, the rancid smell of decay churning her stomach once more, but her fear left her to paralyzed to do more than quiver. All she can think is 'This is how I die'.

In a natural instinct, she closes her eyes and waits for death — if she is going to die, she does not want to see what is eating her. However, the pain that would strike her with the piercing of her flesh never came, because suddenly a dead weight falls on top of her forces her to the ground. Freya opens her eyes in shock as she lands roughly on the ground, crying out at the sharp pain before seeing that an arrow had pierced the forehead of the, now, fully dead biter.

'What the hell' she thought, in complete shock that she was still alive, and safe.

"Freya, answer me. Freya!" her father's voice is full of fear at the thought of his daughter possibly dead mere metres away from him. The though alone left him with a sick feeling that stole the colour from his cheeks.

Freya calls out in a shaking voice, "I`m okay."

Another biter stumbles towards Freya, lacking the mental processes of caring about the present situation but a second arrow strikes through its head and leaves it to drop to the ground. Only then does she see the man who just saved her life.

A rugged, dirty—rather sexy—redneck steps forward and slams his knife into a head of a biter as a Sheriff suddenly blocks her view. It doesn't prevent her from taking in the leather vest and grown out hair, unkempt state of being. This man, he clearly didn't care for appearances after the end of the world, and Freya found it to be a reprieve.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he asks as he pulls the dead walker off of her. The Sheriff, however, was freshly shaved and had a friendlier aura that most definitely would have made his job as a cop easier.

She looks up with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what had just happened to her. "Yeah, I am, thank you," she said gratefully as she accepts his hand to help her up. He could feel the way her hand trembled slightly in his, but he could understand her reaction.

Looking around to see only half a dozen biters still moving, and her bat too far away, she pulls out her small revolver from the back of her dress' belt and fires off two shots, both finding their target and splattering brains all over the street. The redneck takes care of two others and Daddy kills another. This leaves one more for the cowboy Sheriff, who kills it with a sleek Colt Python.

A pregnant silence rains as they all catch their breath.

"Freya, honey, are you okay?" Daddy cried out as he ran over to his blood covered daughter.

"I`m fine Dad, I promise. Not a scratch…although I`ve gained a few more bruises" she tries to joke as she rubs her backside comically. "Legolas over there saved my neck, literally," she explained as she gestured to the redneck.

He frowned as he growled, "What the hell you just call me?"

The Korean boy laughed at the redneck's expense before he explained, "It's not an insult, Daryl, Legolas is an Elven Archer from the Lord of the Rings books and movies. It`s a complement." Even with the explanation, Daryl didn't seem to be pleased about the name that Freya had chosen for him and grumbled unintelligibly as he began to wipe the gore from his arrows.

The Sheriff discretely rolls his eyes at the young Korean before he stepped forward to introduce himself. "I`m Rick Grimes, that there is Glenn," he introduces as he motions to the Korean boy, before he turns to where a large black man was standing, "Over there is T-dog and that`s Daryl. Where are you folks heading?" he inquired.

Her father shook Rick`s hand gratefully. "I can`t thank you enough for saving us. The name`s Thomas Holden and this is my daughter Freya. Nowhere in general, we're just trying to scrape together some supplies before we leave the city," he informed the newcomers.

T-dog spoke up first. "You got a camp or a group somewhere, man?" he asked as he looked around, standing almost casually now that the immediate threat was taken care of.

Thomas frowned, so Freya jumped in, "We had a couple with us but they got caught up in a herd yesterday when they were scouting, so it's just us now." Her voice saddened at the loss of Keira and Nigel, but refused to let her grief weigh her down.

"I`m sorry for your loss. We have a group of 15 people up at the old, abandoned quarry just outside of Atlanta. You should join us; there`s women, two children and plenty of water" Rick offered them.

After what they had been through, it sounded like heaven.

"That sounds wonderful, Rick, but could I talk to you for a second?" Thomas asked indicating for some privacy, which made Freya frown in confusion but she quickly dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"Hey are you alright? We heard you screaming; that`s what brought us over here," Glenn asked her as he stepped closer to the blood splattered woman.

Taking off her heavy back-pack as she opened it and taking out the box of ammo to refill her gun, she answered, "Oh, I`m fine. Really. Just in shock; one minute the street was empty and the next it's full of biters, ever since yesterday there`s been more around."

Glen blushed as he stuttered, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Um…that was us yesterday. We sorta roused them all up when we were escaping."

She cocked her head to the side only to catch Legolas—oops, Daryl—staring so she raises an eyebrow silently asking 'What`s up?'.

"That sounds like a story, what happened?" she asked while still staring at Daryl as he frowns.

Glen informed her of their latest adventure, "Well it's a long story but I`ll shorten it. I brought in a group yesterday to resupply when Rick came in riding in on a horse, shooting off rounds and attracting all types of attention. We bring him in…only for us to get surrounded by walkers; we manage to escape by stealing a sports car and using the alarm to drive them off. Except, Daryl`s brother Merle got left-behind. That`s why we came back. Anyway, he wasn`t there and I got temporarily kidnapped by some gangsters at a retirement home, only for my boys here to save the day and here we are talking to you," he summarised quickly.

T-dog started laughing "No, no man you left out the best part you have to tell her about the part! Where we were told that you were being fed to a pair of blood thirsty dogs, only to find you helping an old man having an asthma attack next to a pair of Chihuahua`s in a pink bed," he finished saying as a blush took over Glenn's face as Freya giggled—even Daryl smirked.

"I wish I could have seen that" Freya laughed.

For a split second Freya and Daryl locked eyes until her father's voice reached her ears, "Freya, sweet, could you come here please?"

Looking over with a smile still on her face from T-Dog's story, she saw her father`s face and dread immediately filled her stomach as she made her way over to him with quick strides.

"Daddy, what`s wrong?"

She watched as tears filled her father's eyes and that`s when she knew something was very wrong. Especially when Rick walked past her, touching her shoulder in what could only be sympathy.

"Daddy?" her voice broke as tears started falling down her ivory cheeks.

He grabbed her hands to bring her close until they were mere inches apart. "Honey, I need to tell you something important; I`ve arranged for you to go with Rick and to stay with him and his family at their camp. He has promised to protect to you like family and I have to believe him."

Tears fell constantly now as the realisation began to form in her mind that her Daddy wasn't going to be coming with her. It made her heart ache in her chest and she had troubled speaking.

"Just tell me, please," she whimpered as she pressed her forehead against his chest, clutching to his bloodied shirt.

"I`ve been bitten."

A sob escapes her as pain fully envelops her heart at the thought of her father dying—or worse, turning into one of those mindless creatures. She wrapped her arms around her father, only for him to wince in pain. She quickly released him with a flinch and moves behind him to see the bite that marked her father for dead.

"Oh daddy, I`m so sorry," she breathed out brokenly.

"Sweetheart, I`ve made peace with this. The only worry I`ve had since this started is what would happen to you if I were to die. Now, meeting Rick, my worry has eased." He took her face in his hands and offered a small, supportive smile. "I can tell he is a good, honourable man; someone I would trust with your life and the life of my grandchild. He will keep you safe. This is the only option we have. Sweetheart."

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs before speaking again.

"Promise me, Freya, promise me that you`ll make the most of this new world, that`ll never give up no matter how hard life gets, promise me!" he begged.

She paused, taking several deep breaths before nodding. "I promise, Daddy."

Thomas felt relieved as he gave her a small smile, with a kiss to her forehead, before he released her and took her bag. He began sorting through both of their things, tossing out what she wouldn`t need such as his clothing and transferring the few bits of food and ammo to Freya`s bag before he zipped it up, standing and going over to Rick with a small box in his hand.

"Here Rick, these are for a 9mm Glock, I hope you have a gun for them as I`ll be keeping the gun and one bullet. Freya has a six-chamber revolver and half a box left but she's gotten to be an excellent shot lately," he drifted off as the pain from the bite grew in intensity, leaving him to wince and hunch in pain for a moment.

Rick reached forward, touching his arm. "Are you alright Thomas?"

Taking a deep breath and waiting a moment to compose himself once more, he nodded. "The infection is spreading quicker than I thought. You need to go now, before the fever gets worse and I lose my mind," he grimaced in pain.

"Freya, honey, you need to go with Rick now," her daddy insisted calmly.

"Daddy no, I don`t won`t you to be alone," she pleaded. "I want to stay with you," Freya continued as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No. That is out of the question, Freya. Now listen to me, it`ll be dark soon and you know how dangerous it is to be out after dark these days. Please, go with Rick, honey," he forced out as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. The hug made her want to sob again, because she knew that this was going to be their final goodbye to one another. So, she clutched her father as tightly as she could, trying to take him in.

"I love you, Daddy" she whimpered with sadness, her words muffled against his shirt.

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

Seconds passed before he finally released her.

"Please, Rick, take her and go," Thomas pleaded as he pushed his daughter towards Rick. She stumbled, reluctant to leave her father, but made her way clumsily to Rick's side.

"Daddy," Freya pleaded meekly as Rick grabbed her arm while Daryl grabbed and shouldered her bag. Rick's hold on her arm was gently, but sturdy. He didn't want to chance her trying to run back to her father.

"Stay safe, Freya, all of you stay safe," Thomas prayed before he stepped back, "Go, darling."

Freya cried as she walked away from the last member of her family, but all she could think about was keeping her promise to her father. She will survive and raise her baby and live life to the fullest.

She never looked back as Rick held her hand, pulling her forward because she knew if she did she would crumble, and the last thing these men needed was an over emotional, pregnant woman. So, she swallowed her tears and buried the overwhelming pain until they reached the safety of their camp.

It wasn`t until walking for nearly twenty minutes while dodging walkers—as Glenn called them—did the faint sound of a gunshot echo through the abandoned city. They all paused and the men looked to Freya, whose head was low as she smothered her cries with her hand.

"We should keep going," she said faintly and she saw Rick nod proudly at her strength.

"We have a van just outside the city, we shouldn`t be far, right, Daryl?" Rick asked

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, another block or so," he answered as he raised his cross-bow and fired, taking out another stray walker. Freya, despite her grief, couldn't help but admire his skill.

* * *

><p>After having to wait as twenty or so walkers drifted pass, the group finally got to the spot where the guys had said they left the van. However, something very important was missing upon their arrival.<p>

"Where in hell is our van?" T-dog asked the obvious question, sounding thoroughly outraged to find it gone.

"We left it right here," Glenn stated the obvious, clearly grasping at desperate straws for the van to have been there.

"Gotta have been Merle," Daryl offered, wearing an expression that Freya found to be concerning. He was worried about something.

Glenn asked, "You think he`ll go back to camp?" Looking around at the others, they all wore grim expressions.

"God damn it," Rick swore as he walked off, swearing under his breath.

"Yeah and he`ll be taking vengeance back, too" Daryl informed them.

Rick sighed, running his fingers through his hair roughly, "Looks like we`re walking. Will you manage, Freya?" he gestured to her four-month bump sticking out of her worn and faded black and white summer`s dress.

She nodded as she rested a hand over her precious bundle as she caught Daryl`s graze, "We`ll be fine" she insisted with a hard stare.

"Let`s go." 

* * *

><p>Well that`s chapter one done and dusted I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter up in a few days.<p>

Please check out my Beta`s stories stAnd out - SHOUT OUT they are fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the work of AMC so don`t sue, Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Thank you for Reviewing<p>

Tukiko Miyuki

Shika93

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Oh man I`m exhausted" Glenn whine as he sits on an abandon car's trunk, taking the brief time that he had to rest before they had to move again. The entire group looked ragged and tired but they didn't have much time to waste.

T-Dog murmur`s his agreement but doesn't waste his breath by talking as he to rests against another car, ignoring the metal that had been heated by the sun, while Freya sits beside Rick as she hands over a bottle of water after just having a sip.

He drops his large duffel bag, "Thanks" he mutters as he grips his shoulder for a moment, massaging the aching muscles. Carrying the duffle bag of guns had worn down on his shoulders more than he had been expecting, but he didn't want to complain when the others were facing problems of their own.

"Are you alright?" she asks with concern when she spotted the movement, frowning with worry in her eyes.

Rick takes a quick sip of water before handing it over to Daryl, who stood not far away as he kept his eye sweeping the area for walkers. "Can you believe I was in a coma not three days ago from being shot in the chest, so running isn't helping me any" he confided in her, leaving the woman with a shocked expression. She wouldn't have been able to guess that he was even injured by the look of him.

The small group sat in silence until Freya asks, "How far away are we?"

Surprisingly, Daryl answered before anyone else had a chance, "Another half mile till we hit the track; then maybe a quarter on top of that." Rick nods in agreement but Freya hides a grimace as cramps continues spreading down her left side. She winces only when she sure no one is looking and keeps massaging her stomach as she prays that it helps ease some of the pain.

Ten or so minutes of rest pass before Rick calls time. "Let's get going."

Rick and Glenn took points with Daryl and T-Dog bring up the rear as they created a protective border around Freya, who was in the middle as she continued to hold her side tenderly, rhythmically squeezing the cramped muscle, but after another twenty minutes she cries out in pain, "Stop!" Not even a moment after her outburst she dodges to the side of the group and vomits up the water and bile in her system. Having no actual food leaves the acid to burn her throat even worse as she wretches into the foliage alongside the path.

Rick rushes back, carefully avoiding the vomit on the ground and begins to soothingly rub her while pulling her long brown hair out of her face. With nothing left in her system, Freya is left to dry heave painfully, wishing instead that there were something for her system to expel. Rick feels shame tighten his gut at the sound, thinking guiltily 'I shouldn't be forcing a pregnant woman to run when she's already in such a delicate condition.'

"Freya what`s the matter, is it the baby" he asks softly as he hopes it's just exhaustion that's causing her reaction.

Glenn hands over one of the remaining bottles of water and Rick holds it to her mouth as he helps her drink. After only a few short gulps, Freya pulls away and shakes her head when she can take no more, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thanks," she offered with a shaking smile. "No, it's just a cramp along my left side" she to try and ease his worry. Her hand subconsciously moved to press at the persistent muscle—her pressing fingers offered a moment of reprieve, thankfully, and Freya sighed in momentary relief.

"Morning sickness is more like twenty-four hour sickness, I'll be alright in a minute," she promises the men as they proceed to make a ring around her, giving her some space, while they scan the area for danger. However, it's soon apparent that Freya can't keep running as she has been when she continues to gag and finds it increasingly more difficult to catch her breath.

"I-can't b-rea-the," she gasps through hitching inhales, her face growing generously pale.

"Shit," Rick swears in a low voice, jolting to her side again. He grabs her and brings her back to rest against his chest, calmly ordering her to match her heart rate to his. "Easy, Freya, slow your breathing. Listen to my heartbeat and match yours with it."

"I'm sorry," she is finally able to whimper as takes several deep breaths. Already she was beginning to regain her normal color, Rick's technique taking on an immediate affect that relieved both Freya and the others of the group.

Rick reassures her calmly, hearing the distress in her tone, "It's okay, Freya, the same thing happened to my wife when she was pregnant with our son, Carl." Even though she was looking better, he continues to hold her until she is steady on her feet.

"You alright now? Are you in any pain in your belly or back?" he inquires before fully releasing her, not wanting to take any chances.

Freya shook her head tiredly. "Just the same cramping as before."

Daryl looks over his shoulder as they talk and he instantly knew that she couldn`t keep running anymore, so he takes off her backpack and hands it over to T-Dog. Reaching into his back pocket, the redneck pull out his red worn bandana and hands it over to Freya. "Here," he mumbled, offering her the strip of red without really looking at her.

Freya, having calmed down, steps away from Rick and is momentarily startled by Daryl`s voice but smiles when she see the cloth. Accepting the offered bandana with a smile of gratitude, her fingers brush over Daryl's when taking the material, causing her to discretely shiver at the contact.

"Thank you," she whispers as she hastily whips her face clean of tears and vomit. 'Note to self: wash and return this to Daryl' she thinks to herself as she grimaces down at the soiled rag before she proceeded to fold the dirty side in and tuck it into her bag. T-Dog remains still as she does this, as he was still holding her bag over his shoulder.

"God, I hate being pregnant," Daryl hears Freya curse as she continues to rub her four month bump, the action both for comfort and out of habit.

Rick smiled in sympathy down at the young woman. "If Lori was here she would tell you that she hated being pregnant, too, but as soon as you hold your baby you`ll know it was all worth it." The smile that he wore was pure fatherly pride and it made Freya smile in return.

However, she nods her heads as she adds, "No offence, but no man will ever know how hard it is and I`m not even talking about the labour." Even as she says this, however, it's only out of good humor. She's just thankful that he's trying and hasn't left her behind as she had feared he would. In this new world, she would not be the least bit surprised if that's what happened to women when it was discovered that they were pregnant. It's just another mouth to feed, after all.

Minutes pass by slowly before Rick feels that Freya looks recovered enough. "You think you could start walking again Freya?" he asks carefully, not wanting to sound like he was forcing her into doing anything.

"Not like I have a choice," the young brunette answers with a grimace, already dreading the upcoming hike. It didn't matter how close they were getting, she was not looking forward to getting on the move again. It made her realize that things were going to become very dangerous and very complicated the further along she became in her pregnancy.

However, before she or Rick could finalize their decisions, Daryl steps up with a somewhat sheepish look on his face. "We can't make her run, Rick, I'll carry her," he offers, already appearing set in his decision. Rick looks relieved to have Daryl step forward—he hadn't wanted to make Freya move more than a walk, but he knew that they couldn't take more time out of their journey back.

"I can, just not as fast," Freya defends herself. She refuses to be seen as a burden. She knew that she would slow them down, but Daryl wouldn't exactly be going fast if he was carrying a pregnant woman along the way.

"Jesus, woman, that's not what I meant! Just that running ain't good for the baby," Daryl scoffed before muttering "Women" in an exasperated tone. Freya wasn't sure whether to be amused or offended by his final comment, and therefore remained silent on the matter.

Rick, having no problem with the new plan, nodded. "Glenn, could you take Freya`s bat and shoulder bag? Daryl you want me to take your crossbow?" he asked, holding out a hand in preparation to accept the weapon from the archer as Glenn took Freya's things quickly.

Daryl, however, refused. He'll never part from his beloved weapon, even if he was going to be carrying someone. He could still just put Freya down and use the bow if he encountered a walker while the others were occupied. He'd much rather keep his weapon on himself.

"Are you sure Daryl?" Freya asked, unsure if he could carry her weight and run at a decent pace.

Daryl scoffed, almost appearing mildly offended. "Carried a deer heavier than you"

"You weren't running and watching for walkers at the same time" Freya argued, frowning at the man's bravado. This was as bad as them refusing to ask for directions.

He simply shakes his head before he moves in front of her, crouching just slightly since he was taller than her. However, when he looked over his shoulder to tell her to hop on, Freya was shaking her head at him with a hand on her rounded stomach.

"I can't Daryl, not piggy-back, anyway. My belly'll just get in the way," Freya informed him. Daryl glanced down at the bump, so small at her short four months but still large enough that she was right about it posing a problem.

So, he just straightened up with a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright."

He turns around, moving his crossbow so it rested against his back, and swooped down fast enough to cause Freya to squeak in surprise as he takes her completely off of her feet. She was left to be cradled in his arms, bridal style. Daryl smirked down at her startled expression, her hand fisted in his shirt when she had a momentary flash of panic that he may drop her. "Let's go, Princess."

* * *

><p>-WALKING DEAD-<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later and Freya was exhausted. The day was beginning to catch up to her as she rested her face into the crook of Daryl`s neck, breathing in his woodsy, husky scent. It was surprisingly calming while she rested her hand against the opposite shoulder, no longer jarred by his running. It had taken some getting used to when he initially took off after the others, but she had become accustomed to the rock and sway as he jogged.<p>

Daryl grunts as he shifts her while he continues jogging behind Rick, the Sheriff glancing back to check on them every once and a while.

"You need to eat more, Princess."

She chuckles as she raises her face to look him in the eye. "You try having morning sickness morning, noon and night for the last month and we`ll see how much you weigh after," she countered, realizing with relief that throughout the swaying movements her stomach had remained settled.

She sees his face grimace at the thought of her vomiting and it only serves to make her laugh. "Oh, my. Daryl, the great hunter, is squeamish over a bit of vomit?" she teases through giggles as he glares half-heartedly down at her, keeping his main focus on the path they were running. It wouldn't do for him to trip while carrying her.

"You're funny, Princess, real funny," he mocked in return. Freya couldn't stop smiling, though, as she fell silent once more.

She was sure a half-hour had passed before Freya hears Daryl grunt again as he readjusts her for the hundredth time and she can't help but to feel terrible about him having to carry her so she asks, "Is it much further? If it is I can walk slowly behind," she offers timidly as she wiggles, trying to get into a comfortable place.

He grunts again, not even looking down at her. He wasn't about to put her down now, after they'd gone so far. "Not much further, hold still." As he moves again, adjusting his hold, he freezes up when his fingers accidentally brush against the side of her breast. He feels her shiver through her thin dress and he sees her cheeks blush when he chances a glance down at her.

"Almost there guys," Rick calls out from ahead of them, thankfully saving either of them from having to say anything on the accidental touch. "One more ridge."

A scream pierces the air as the men all jerk to a sudden stop. Rick is still for only a split second before he is sprinting towards the camp with T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl not far behind him. Freya, knowing that she is slowing down a strong asset to the team, swats at Daryl's chest in panic. "Daryl, please put me down, go help them! Please!" she begs quickly, glancing between Daryl and the direction that the others were heading.

He looks unsure before he quickly puts her down but grabs her chin, forcing her to look into his bright blue eyes. "Stay right behind me okay, Freya? Right behind me." His stare is intense and Freya knew that she wouldn't be able to look away even if he hadn't been holding her jaw so tightly.

"Promise," she breathes out at last. Daryl released her jaw and Freya grabs onto his shirt as they run towards the screams. After about 100 metres they arrive into a clearing full of chaos. People are running but it's the twenty odd walkers that scare them. Daryl quickly loads and aims his crossbow, killing three walkers in less than a minute. A woman with beautiful long curly red hair falls as a walker bites down on her, leaving her to scream desperately.

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!"

But Freya can do no more than stare as the walkers rip into her stomach until her screams are merely gasps and gurgles as blood drips down her face. The sight causes her once settled stomach to turn, but she has nothing left to give.

"Jesus fuck," Daryl swears as he sends a bolt into the woman`s head, killing her instantly and putting her out of her misery as compassionately as was possible.

Daryl never notices the walker that stumbles up behind him and the brunette. Freya, however, spots the dead person and freezes for a moment until she remembers her gun is still in her dress's belt. She pulls it out, aiming for the male walker's head and pulling the trigger without a moment more of hesitation.

The resounding BANG makes Daryl jump as the gunshot sounds so close to his ear. He quickly rakes his eyes over Freya`s body before nodding in silent thanks.

It's not until minutes later that the last gunshots fade into the night and all that is left is the heavy breathing of the living mingled with the screaming of the dying or families left-behind.

Freya watches as Rick embraces his wife and son, and she can see another family of four embracing in relief that they were spared. That's when it hits her that she is truly alone in a world full of monsters. However, Freya realises that she still has the babe inside her belly and the man who's shirt she still holds, Glenn and T-Dog and the seven other people are alone yet they all survive, so she can, too.

Freya sees Rick gesture to her as he leads his wife and son over, speaking to them in hushed tones. She doesn't have much time to wonder what, exactly, he's saying to them as Daryl speaks from beside her.

"You okay now Princess?" he asked, causing her to jump as she had forgotten that he was so close.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm okay, thank you," she answers, sounding somewhat unsure even as she nods her head. The action was as though she was trying to solidify what she was saying—whether or not it was for her, she wasn't sure.

He smirks and looks down at his shirt, where her hand was still bunched up in the faded, plaid fabric. Her knuckles were going white from the grip that she had on it but she was no longer aware that she was even holding onto him anymore.

"You think you can let me go now?"

Freya's head jerks to look at him before she follows his sights and blushes as she unwinds her fingers. "Sorry," she mumbles, flexing he fingers to stretch out the stiffness from the joints.

"No harm done, Princess. Nice shot before, though," he teased, causing her blush to darken further even as she tries to supress the rise in color to her cheeks.

Rick steps over but Daryl beats him to it, "I'm gonna scout the perimeter," he offers and he walks off before anyone has a chance to comment on the matter. Freya briefly took a moment to watch him walk away, but turns her attention back to Rick once he starts speaking.

"Freya, this is my wife, Lori, and my son, Carl," Rick introduced, motioned to the two people at his side. Freya looked them both over and could immediately see the resemblance that Carl bore to both of his parents.

"Rick told me about your pregnancy and your father. I'm so sorry, honey," Lori offered with a look of sympathy, her eyes revealing that she was being sincere.

Freya can feel the grief starting to overwhelm her but she swallows it down just as she had done before. There were people in the camp that had just gone through far worse than her. "Thank you. Although, truly I was never planning on keeping the baby. My father and I were travelling to Kings Country to meet the adoption family when all of this happened," Freya explained as calmly as she could. "So, I don't know much. Just the basics that most people know." Lori could see that this scared the poor woman. She was in an apocalypse and facing the daunting threat of carrying a baby. She did not envy her at the moment and Lori nodded in understanding.

Freya noticed the young boy simply staring at her so she turns her attention down to him. "Hi, Carl."

The boy looks flustered for a moment before he suddenly blurts out, "Hello, Dad says you're my sister now. Is that true?" he questioned, causing Freya's eyes to widen a moment. She had not been prepared for the boy's bluntness.

"Carl!" Lori exclaimed, mildly embarrassed on his behalf.

Freya, however, took it in stride and just laughed awkwardly at the boy. "Maybe we should start as friends and see how that goes? What d'you reckon?"

"I like that idea," he decided, smiling this time. He'd much rather have a new friend than a sister that was way older than he was.

Rick grinned at his son before addressing Freya, "I just want you to know that I meant every word I promise to your father. I will look after and protect you like my daughter. I also understand that it'll take time for us to get to know each other but-"

Freya cut him off.

"I appreciate everything, Rick, I really do. But if there's one thing that I've learnt in the last 12 hours, it's that family comes first. I also know that my father simply needed you to say the words; I won't hold it against you if you decide not to hold to it," she offered him a way out.

Lori spoke then, "Honey, if it's one thing you should know about my husband is that he'll never go back on his word. If he makes a promise, he`ll keep it. So we'll start slow but from now on, we`re family." Lori offered her a motherly smile, one that Freya felt broke her heart. She never thought that she'd have someone look at her like that again, her mother already dead, and it made her way to hug the woman just for the smile of assurance alone.

Carl spoke up from beside his mother, looking confused and somewhat annoyed, "So is she my sister or not?"

Freya swallows thickly as she looks at the three smiling Grimes before she offers the boy a shaky smile and says, "Yes, Carl I am."

* * *

><p>-WALKING DEAD-<p>

* * *

><p>Having just completed a second lap of camp, Daryl looks over the fallen bodies of walkers and gives the closest one a swift kick to the head before making his way over to the camp fire. Freya, Carl, Sophia and Carol were sitting there, warmed by the low flames.<p>

He walks over until he's standing behind Freya as he discreetly pulls on her hair, lightly getting her attention. "I`ve cleaned out my tent for you to sleep in tonight if you want," he grunted but the smile that graces her face is worth the uncomfortable feeling spreading through his body. Carol was watching them discretely and it was making Daryl want to squirm, but he didn't let her see that.

Freya gets up as she says goodnight to the kids and Carol before she follows Daryl to the furthest tent from camp. She notices that Lori's looking at them funny but quickly shrugs it off as the mother ushers Carl to bed. "You should sleep on the left side as the other one is Merle's and no one wants to sleep there," Daryl mumbles, his words growing quieter at the mention of his lost brother.

Freya feels unbelievably grateful as she turned to Daryl. "Daryl, I just want to say thank you for looking after me; carrying me and now giving up your sleeping place for me. No one really cared about me before," she drifts off thinking about what Rick said about being a part of their family and she can only hope it's better than her first family.

Daryl frowns down at her as he thinks back to when they'd first found them. "What about your Pops? He seemed protective."

Freya laughs bitterly. "Oh, no, that protectiveness kicked in the day the world ended. He hated me for being away from home when Mum was bitten. Finding her as one of those things he just broke…he couldn't even kill her, so he made me do it. He was just yelling "You killed her, so you may as well finish the job". But…he was still my father, so it hurts to know that he died but at the same time he was so…horrible to me. I want to hate him for what he did but he was still my daddy and he did all he would for me in the end." Taking a calming breath, Freya shook her head to try and clear the emotions that were swirling around too quickly in her mind. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me. But I'm gonna need to help, to pull my weight, so if there is anything I can do to help you, please let me."

He frowned for a moment before he spoke up again. "I'll let you know, sorry about your family."

Freya sighed in disappointed because she didn't want his pity and she definitely doesn't want to be a charity case. The world had once been filled with empty words like that, and she had hoped that they died out with everything else. It seemed that it was already ingrained in human nature.

"Goodnight, Daryl, stay safe," she murmurs as she enters the tent and zips the door shut, suddenly feeling exhausted she sits down on Daryl`s sleeping bag. She barely remembers to toe off her boots as she collapses onto her side and sleep envelopes her.

* * *

><p><span>Thank you for reading<span>

Please check out my BETA stand out - SHOUT OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is owned by AMC and Walking Dead except my OC

Thank you for reviewing:

Shika93

Tukiko Miyuki

&everyone who is Following & Favourite this story

* * *

><p>Chapter Three <p>

Freya groaned as she rolled over as the heat in the tent starting to become overbearing and wiggled out of Daryl`s sleeping bag. She continued to lay there in only her dress, staring at the top of the tent in amazement at how refreshed she felt after only one full night sleep, she absentminded rubbed her baby-bump while softly whispering to it.

"Good morning Baby."

After several minutes of simply laying there, she finally decided to get up and embrace the day as the voices of the other campers told her that they're been up for a while.

Sitting up, Freya paused when realized that her change of clothes were in her bag—which was not their 'T-Dog must still have it,' she thought as she pulled on her legging-like shorts and tugged on her worn in black lace boots, tying them up before she started to unzip the tent.

A shiver erupts over her arms as a breeze rustles the tent flaps and Freya pauses as she glances back into the tent to the bag that Daryl had moved last night when he grabbed a clean shirt from. She slips over to it but hesitates for a minute. 'I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing a shirt,' Freya things distantly as she pulls out a semi-clean, long sleeve plaid shirt and pulled it over her spaghetti strap dress, the movements hasty so she didn't end up second guessing her actions.

Stepping out into the sun, she was momentarily blinded and quickly closes her eyes until a moment passes for her to adjust but the second she opened her eyes she grimaces at the sight that awaits her.

Dead bodies littered the camp site, both decomposing bodies of walkers and fresh bloody bodies of camp members. Freya winced when looking at Daryl, watching as he swung a pickaxe back before bringing it down on the fallen heads, making sure the dead didn't rise again.

Turning away from the scene, she instead approached Lori who was standing with Shane and Dale—Rick stood about ten metres away from the small cluster of people. 'Looks like he`s trying to contact someone on a walkie-talkie,' she thought to herself.

Lori smiled as Freya approached them, "You sleep okay, honey?" Lori questioned in that same motherly tone that she had used with Freya before.

Freya felt odd, having someone care about her comfort and well-being but nodded to Lori, "Perfect, haven`t slept that good in months." The mother-to-be then noticed Shane glaring at her but just glared back until Lori took her attention away from the moody cop.

"You hungry? We managed to scrounge up something small for everyone for breakfast, it's not much" Lori looked away embarrassed at the thought of unable to feed a pregnant woman. She sounded tired, and Freya realized that it would be more than just feeding her and the baby, but her own son as well. Lori took on more than she needed to, with so many people in the group, but Freya supposed it had to do with being a mother already and wanting to care for the group.

Offering a smile to the older woman, Freya subconscious placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. "That`s fine, Lori, anything is better than nothing…unless someone is dealing with morning sickness, so food may be best to avoid. I use some water, though," Freya assured, beginning to feel the increase in nausea the longer she was standing.

Dale smiled warmly at the young woman as he handed over his nearly full bottle of clean water, but the smile didn't stay long as grief overwhelmed him again. Freya didn't know the stories of everyone at camp, but she was aware that he would have lost a good deal of people during the attack.

"Thank you, Dale," Freya thanked him softly.

Rick walked back over then to stand beside his wife. Like a switch had been flipped, Freya immediately noticed the change in Shane's demeanor at his friend's reappearance. Frowning ever so slightly, she slowly began to piece together what she had seen.

Lori looked at the crestfallen look on her husband's face as she leaned into his side instinctively, "Any luck?" she inquired while gesturing to the walkie-talkie that was still clutching in Rick's hand.

"No, either they're still too far away or we missed them and they've already went into the city" Rick replied gravely. Rick looked like the world was resting heavily on his broad shoulders as he rubbed his face tiredly. In the next instant, he straightened his shoulders—Freya knew that in that one motion began Rick's change, in which he would step toward the ways of a leader, the leader that the group so desperately needed.

Freya spoke up in a hesitant, careful voice, "Is she her daughter?" indicating the two blonde woman who were still in front of the RV.

"No, Amy was Andrea's baby sister," Dale answered softly, holding a look of agony in his eyes that made Freya's heart ache. She didn't know Amy or Andrea, but she felt grieved just by the pain it was causing others.

Rick glances at the young pregnant woman, now under his care, in understanding. Even though it feels like a million years ago, Freya only joined the group twelve hours earlier and hasn't been introduced to anyone but a handful of people, but he also knew that the more important which thing needed to be done before pleasantries.

"Still hasn't moved?" he asked generally, looking to the sisters instead of the few around him.

Lori shook her head, "Hasn't spoken, either."

They watched as Andrea caressed her sister`s bloody face, gazing at her like she was trying to imprint her dead sister face into her memory. Even when covered in blood and staring upward with glazed over, dead eyes, Amy looked so young and innocent.

Lori lowers her voice to a whisper when she speaks again, not wanting to have Andrea overhear them. "She kept vigil all night."

"I'll tell her how it is," Rick murmured as he approached the grief-stricken women, keeping his pace slow and light so as not to come off in any sort of threatening manner. "Andrea"

He froze.

Andrea quickly pulled her gun and aimed it at Rick's face. There was a distinct 'click' from the safety as it was released.

"I know how to work the safety," she says in a lifeless tone, but her eyes blazed. Dead or not, she was not prepared to lose her sister. Rick stared at the barrel of the gun for a moment, a flash of fear breaking in his chest.

Shane quickly loaded his shotgun in preparation to protect his partner, but Rick subtly waves him off as he spoke in his no-nonsense police voice. Shane's lips twitched like he wanted to sneer, but he refrained from acting on it and kept his face schooled as he carefully watched the scene before him, being sure to block the two women behind him. In the midst of Andrea's threat, Daryl had silently slipped up behind Freya and stood tense.

"Alright, easy, Andrea, I`m backing away." Rick retreated back to the circle, letting Shane relax. It took another moment, but soon after Daryl wasn't standing as taught as a bowstring behind the pregnant woman of the group.

Rick sighed, "We`ll just have to wait her out." Without thinking on the action, he was already rubbing tiredly at his forehead.

Shane scoffed, "We don`t have the time, man. We need to do a sweep around camp and finish burying the dead—not sitting on our arse waiting on a dead girl to turn."

"Jesus, Shane, that girl was joking and eating with us last night and now she's suddenly 'a dead girl'? Where's your respect? Her sister is grieving!" Lori snapped angrily, but made sure not to outright shout and end up drawing unwanted attention.

Shane scowls and tries pushing past Freya to get into Lori's face, clearly enraged at being scolded, but Daryl steps up and puts himself protectively in front of Freya. The look that he gives the cop clearly displays the 'back off or I'll kill you' threat that was held in the famous Dixon glare. Usually, he'd given it to his older brother.

Shane growls angrily but he still knows when it pick a fight and when to leave it so he says, "No, that stopped being her sister and a member of our group the minute she died. Now she`s a dead girl, soon to be walker."

Dale grew pale as Shane disrespected the girl who he thought of as a daughter, Freya stood there uncomfortable as she really didn't know anyone here. Even she wouldn't say something like that and instantly she knew she couldn't trust Shane to watch her back as she took a step away from him and placed a hand against her belly.

Rick stood in shock as his best friend—the man he had once seen as his brother spoke like a stranger. "We`ll leave 'em be for now, why don't you come with Dale and I and do a sweep, Daryl can stay here in-case she turns," he offers his friend, glancing briefly to the redneck. Shane, however, seemed somewhat more satisfied.

Daryl sees what Rick wants but still adds in his opinion, "Ya`ll can`t be serious. Ya just gonna leave that girl there? She's a threat, what if she attacks someone?"

Shane scowled, "Rick said, let her be."

None of them could believe the sudden change of his attitude. Freya's face fell into a scowl for a moment before she relaxed it slightly, not wanting to appear outright rude. "That's a quick change in attitude, Shane. Were you diagnosed with being Bi-polar before the turn or is this new?" Freya asked sarcastically.

Daryl moved back behind her and discreetly tugged on the end of her hair to silently say 'knock it off'. That's when he noticed that she was wearing his shirt, a strange sensation overwhelmed his stomach at the thought of her wearing his clothing as he frowned to the others, putting the feeling aside for the moment.

"Hell, I can make that shot, I`ve hit a turkey between the eyes from here," Freya smiled at his little brag but still thought it was a really bad idea to do so without Andrea's consent.

Shane stepped forward but Rick interrupted, his arm moving out to block and create a barrier between the two. "Let it go, no-one touches Amy until Andrea says so. Daryl, watch camp; Shane, Dale, come on."

Rick and Dale walked off, leaving Lori, Freya and Daryl as Shane lingered a moment longer, glaring at the younger Dixon. Daryl met his glare, however, and watched him with a dark stare as he finally turned to follow Rick and Dale. Before the cop had gotten far, however, he whistled loud enough to get his attention once more and flipped him the bird.

Freya giggled before she could stop the sound but Lori didn't look impressed, so Freya, with a guilty look on her face, walked off towards Jacqui instead. That was one downside to having Lori as a mother figure; she could make someone feel downright guilty with no more than a look.

* * *

><p>After having some water Freya decided to hand bottles to those working, feeling bad for her pregnant condition and inability to lend a hand.<p>

"Thanks, Sweetie," Jacqui thanked before she guzzled down water quickly and only came up for breath once she was satisfied. She hands it back to free her hands before wiping her face on her sleeve; it was becoming a scorcher of a day.

"You need anything else?" Freya inquired, hoping for something more to do.

"Nah, hun, I`m good."

Jim walks passed them so Freya goes to offer him water, but Jacqui speaks over her before she has a chance to voice the offering.

"Are you bleeding?"

Jim`s face drops as he stutters, "W-hat no, it's from moving all the bodies."

Freya frowns as her eyes zero in on the spot of blood that Jacqui had noticed. "It`s still wet," she pointed out.

The panic on Jim`s face is heartbreaking but all Freya can think is 'oh god we're losing another one' as she looks to Jacqui for help.

She has more courage than Freya and asks the question no-one wants directed at them, "Were you bit?"

Jim started looking around to see where the men were. "No, no I uh fell over during the attack and got cut, that`s all."

There was a bubble of panic that formed in Freya's chest, already knowing the he was lying to them. Neither of the women believed him, so Freya tried again, "Are you bitten Jim?"

"No, Freya, I`m ok, I`m alright." Even though he was trying to be reassuring, his words were stuttered and his face had taken on a paleness that didn't match up with the heat from the day.

Jacqui was getting frantic now as her voice got louder. "Show us, Jim, let me see!"

"Don`t, Jacqui, please..." he pleaded, looking as pale as death as he stared at the woman desperately. He was starting to tremble.

While Freya pitied the man, the group needed to know that a member of their group was a walking time bomb. She whispers "I`m sorry" just as Jacqui yells, "A walker bit Jim! Jim is bitten!"

Instantly Jim was surrounded as the men circled him and the women stood back with the children to watch how this would unfold.

Jim picks up his shovel and raises it to defend himself but Daryl, pick-axe still in hand, challenges him. "Lemme see," he demands before either of them make a move, but Jim shakes his head as his eyes scan over the people that surrounding him. He looked like a terrified animal, cornered by predators.

Jim backs up, ready to swing the shovel, as Daryl lunges forward but Freya grabs hold of Daryl`s shirt. "Stop, Daryl, please" Freya begs him as she tries to pull him back but all he did was distract Jim long enough for T-dog to come up behind him as he pinned Jim's arms down and give Daryl the opportunity to pull his shirt up and reveal Jim's death sentence.

Glenn grimaces as Morales, T-Dog and Daryl step forward for a better look when Rick, Shane and Dale arrive back from scouting.

"What`s going on..." Rick trails off when he takes in the scene. No one had to answer his question; the still exposed bite wound answer enough.

Only one thought is on everyone's mind: Poor Jim.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passes and everyone has gathered around the fire-pit, except Andrea and Jim—who was resting under the shade of a large oak tree as the group argued at what they should do next.<p>

Daryl paced like a trapped tiger but no matter how far he stalked, he never went far from Freya as she stood beside Carl and little Sophia. She was acutely aware of this, but put it down to her technically being in his care as well. Since he had openly given her the tent, he seemed to have taken some of Rick's responsibility of her as his own.

"We should just put an axe through his head and the girl's, and be done with it. Zero tolerance for walkers or would be; that was the rule when we first got here right?" Daryl argued, broaching a valid point even if it was in a cruder way.

T-Dog fought back, "That`s murder, man."

"No," a voice shocked most of them as Freya hadn't spoken since the meeting began, "No, it`ll be murder if we ignore the problem and let two 'would be walkers' left in camp and they infect someone else. Because we can`t stop them turning but we can make sure that they don't harm anyone else." Freya finished

Daryl agreed, nodding along with her words, "Only matter of time" He came to stand next to her as a united front

Everyone glanced awkwardly at Jim only to notice his eyes were closed.

"Oh god is he?" Carol gasps, sharing the same stricken look that most of them are wearing around her.

Unknowingly, Jim opens his eyes and everyone sighs in relief and Rick takes this opportunely to speak, "Alright now listen, we do not kill the living. So we need to get Jim help and only place that could help us is the CDC, it's his only chance."

Shane, however, refused to listen. "No, man, Fort Benning is our best choice, the army would never let that base fall. They have a safety zone, food, a chance to live out this disaster."

Lori looked like she wanted to agree with Shane, but she hesitated before shaking her head. "That may be but they won't have a cure there, only the CDC will help Jim"

Shane shot her a dark glare, not going unnoticed by some of the group. "If it's still functioning," he muttered.

"I`m telling, you they`ll protect the CDC at all cost, it`s our best chance," Rick truly believed in what he was saying, and prayed deep down that there was also a chance that they could save Jim. So many had been lost already; he didn't want to be there to witness the death of anyone else.

"At what, man?" Shane scoffed.

"To save Jim`s life" Freya finished, her tone hardening as she leveled a glare on Shane. Since she had first woken up, the man had done nothing but give her bad vibes and it was, honestly, starting to worry her.

Only then could everyone heard the sound that only Walkers make, the familiar moaning alerting everyone to Andrea struggling to keep Amy from biting her. Even as she was trying to stop her sister from biting her, she was gentle.

"I`m so sorry, Amy, so sorry" Andrea cried as she pinned her dead, reanimated sister's arms down all while everyone stared at the heartbreaking sight. No one moved to help, because they knew that Andrea needed to do this herself. She needed to end Amy's pain on her own.

She continued to sob as she spoke to her sister for the last time, "I love you, Amy."

The echoing bang of the gun caused all within the camp to flinch.

The bullet pierced through Amy`s forehead and as her limp body falls back, Andrea catches her and gently lowers her to the ground while ignoring the blood and brain matter that littered the dirt beneath them.

Andrea stares at the twice dead sister before quickly getting up and walking away. Dale rushes after her as Rick announces to the remaining people; "It's settled; we're going to the CDC because we're not losing anyone else."

* * *

><p>While it didn't take long for the group to pack up camp, the group was still present, standing in the same place, left to watch as poor Andrea struggles in dragging her sister over to the grave site. Her face still held the tracks of tears, leaving smeared trails through the blood that was on her skin. She looked terrible and it made the entire group feel a collective burn in the pain of their newest loss.<p>

"Andrea please let me help you" Dale begged but she insisted in doing this by herself.

It was a heart wrenching sight—seeing her struggle. In the end, Dale simply took hold of Amy`s feet and together they placed the younger sibling in her final resting place.

After a minute of silence, Glenn started shovelling dirt over the fallen woman as he began to fill the grave.

Freya, as new to the group as she was, still paid her respects as she watched the group around her mourns. She knew the pain of losing those that you had survived with, and grown close to. She could understand their pain, all too well.

Morales was with his wife and two young children, T-Dog with red watery eyes, Daryl stood in between Freya and T-Dog, nodding when he caught her eye.

Lori was silently crying as she held onto her son with her husband arms holding them together. A small pang hits her in the heart as she watches the family as she cradles her baby bump in protection. Daryl watches her and gently tugs on her hair again and watches as she smiles up at him before redirecting his attention to the funeral.

Freya's gaze moves onto Shane who for some unexplained reason was staring at Lori and Carl with longing in his eyes, but it was Lori who reaction confused her the most; Lori looked at Shane with regret but the second she locked eyes on Freya, the regret turned to guilt as she looked away with her arms tightening around Carl.

Freya looked to Shane, then back to Lori before settling on Rick as more of the pieces came together. However, it wasn't the right time to be figuring out whether Lori was being faithful or not at a funeral.

Dale stepped forward and placed a small white flower on top of mould of dirt as Andrea sniffs before walking off as the rest of the group broke away. Daryl tugged on her hair again, "Come on, Princess," as they went back to the camp site together.

Once back at camp, the Grimes family stood huddle together as Rick kissed his wife and she caressed his face. "We can`t go through that, baby," he whispers into her face as he breathes in her scent

Lori simply rubs the back of his neck as he struggles to find the words but her patience pays off. "Not us; burying strangers/friends is one thing but not you or Carl, I couldn't go through that," Rick was afraid to say, as though he feared that he would bring that fate down on them.

"Dad, we're safe if we stick together, right?" Carl asks, looking up at his father with adoring, innocent eyes. It only made Rick's chest ache.

"Yea, buddy, as long as we're together we`re safe," Rick reassure his son, reaching down to gentle gun is fingers through Carl's ever growing hair. The boy offered a timid smile to his parents, believing with all of his heart that his father was right.

Carol rushes over to them, having just left the RV. (She didn't even seem to think on what she was interrupting and her face was stricken with worry.

"Rick, its Jim. He's real bad; the fever's gotten worse and he's getting delirious. We need to go before it`s too late," she informs them, focusing mostly on Rick, since it appeared that he was the man making the decisions now.

"Alright, I`ll get everyone ready. You mind if we hitch a ride with you?" Rick asks respectfully, but Carol offers a timid, but relieved smile.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Rick moves off to tell the group, leaving Lori and Carl to finish getting reach to depart.

Freya stood by nervously as she watched Daryl load up his truck. Her hands played with the material of her skirt and she looked around now and then, as though there was something worrying her. But she was just flustered about her request.

"Uh...Daryl would you mind, maybe, if I rode with you?" She asks through a stuttered sentence, immediately hating how flustered she sounded.

Daryl stops and looks at her, looking a cross between confused and suspicious. He'd thought nothing wrong with the new woman, but he sure as heck wasn't accustomed to someone voluntarily spending their time with him. "What why me? Why not Rick or Shane?" he questions.

'No one ever picks me when there are other's to choose from,' he thought to himself, but kept his eyes on Freya.

She looks over at Rick as he spoke with Morales and his family.

"Rick has his own family to protect and I really don't want to be in the RV with Jim and Andrea," she confessed openly, knowing that Daryl would understand the sentiment. Jim was slowly dying and Andrea was a completely different wreck altogether.

Daryl eyebrow raised in surprise. "What about Shane?"

He notice that she shivered at the thought, "I rather not be near him; I get a bad vibe from him," she said truthfully.

"What, and you don't from me?" He didn't believe her.

"Is it so hard to believe that I feel safe with you Daryl?"

"No one picks me if they don't have too" he murmured, almost too quiet, but Freya still heard. Her eyes, having taken on an edge when Shane was mentioned, softened once more and she offered an assuring smile.

"I pick you, Daryl."

"Yo Girl Freya, I got ya bag," T-Dog interrupted as he hands it over and walks back over to his van were Jacqui is waiting, completely unaware of the present conversation between the pregnant woman and the redneck.

"Thanks, T," she calls out, beginning to fiddle with the bag instead of her dress. Daryl hadn't given her an answer.

Walking away she assumes Daryl`s answer is no and dreading the trip the RV,

* * *

><p>Quickly having decided to change out of her sweaty clothes, she hides behind Daryl's truck as she strips out of her shorts and pulls on a pair of faded blue 34 denim shorts and removes her blood stained dress, leaving her in a purple bra, just having bent over to retrieve a clean top she hears Daryl`s voice.

"Hey, where's ya go, Princess?"

She immediately snaps back up to see a stunned Daryl staring at her as a blush covers both of them. While Daryl was frozen Freya certainly wasn't and she pulls his checkered, plaid shirt lower to cover herself.

Snapping out of it, he quickly turns around, looking more abashed than Freya had ever seen him.

"Sorry, we're…uh, going now, ya can come with me if ya still want too!," he mutters before going over to the over side and getting in the cab of the truck, slamming the door with a bit more force than was probably necessary.

Even as embarrassed as Freya was, she quickly just pulled on the borrowed shirt and stuffed her bag into the back next to Daryl's bike and is opening the passenger side door when Rick calls out.

"You okay Freya?"

"Yea, I'm with Daryl," she calls back in answer.

But she'll never know what those four words mean to Daryl as he sat stunned.

Rick didn't miss a beat, just relieved to know that she was with someone who could keep her safe.

"Alright, let`s move out," Rick calls to those who remained in the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong> **what do you think? Not too boring or slow?**

**Thanks to my Beta who makes this story great - stAnd out - SHOUT OUT**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

AMC is the owner of Walking Dead

* * *

><p>I can`t believe AMC killed Beth Greene off she was my favourite female character :( You`ll be miss :(<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who reviewed:<p>

Purple Dragon Ranger

Shika93

Marion - thank you for reviewing although I`m sorry to say I didn't understand your comment as I don't read that language :)

CoralElizabeth

Sevvus

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh just to clear things up my OC Freya is currently four months pregnant.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The duo in Daryl's truck drove for over an hour behind Shane's jeep, an awkward silence filling the space. Freya tried many times to think of a way to apologised for what had happened before they were leaving but every time she closes her mouth as she mentally berates herself; 'Jesus, Freya, grow some balls and just apologise to the man.'

Steeling her nerves she finally spoke, "Daryl, I am so sorry about earlier. I should have told you I was changing to save you from having to see me like that. I can only guess how horrible it was to see me."

She actually saw him stutter for a moment, almost as though he was flinching at her sudden apology. "Hold on, Princess, you're not upset that I saw you half-naked but you're upset because you thought I didn't like what I saw, is that right?" Daryl frowned, glancing over at her while keeping his main concentration on the road.

Freya was confused as she looked to him with a frown to match his.

"Yes, of course. No one should see me like that."

"You're crazy, Princess." Daryl scoffed.

"I don't understand, you looked disgusted that`s why you left and didn't speak to me for over an hour" Freya said naïvely, honestly confused as to why he didn't seem to agree with her apology.

Daryl shook his head in disbelief "You thought I didn't enjoy seeing you half-naked; you're gorgeous, Freya. Your growing a baby, nothing is sexier than that," he said sincerely, his voice still gruff even though his words held such complement and kindness.

Freya turns her face away in embarrassment as she wipes away a lone tear that ran down her porcelain face, not wanting him to see the overwhelming effect that he had on her.

"You really like so?" she murmured. Her cheeks burned faintly at his straightforward comment but it was a happy flush.)

"One thing you should know about me, Princess, is that I`ll always tell you the truth—even to the point of being harsh," Daryl said awkwardly as she sniffled. His cheeks were the faintest of red, but it was well hidden by the tan that he had accumulated over the years.

Seconds pass in silence for the two.

"Hold on a second, Princess, what about ya baby daddy? He must have seen you naked or did you do the nasty with ya clothes on," he smirked

Silence rained as Freya refused to look at Daryl as she weighed the pros/cons against telling Daryl the truth about her baby`s conception. But deep down she knew she couldn't lie to him about something so precious as her baby, so she took a deep breath as told Daryl the truth 'Let`s hope he takes it better than my parents did,' she thought to herself.

"I don't remember who he was, I was at a friend's 21st birthday—and just so you know I don't drink, so I was only drinking soft drinks and somehow one got spiked. I woke up a few hours later in the back garden with no memory of what happened, so I went home and tried to forget all about it. Surprise, surprise, two months later I pee on a stick and five minutes later I was pregnant," she informed him

"At least not remembering it helps me not to be afraid to try again if I ever find the right guy." Freya winced 'Why in the world did I just say that?" she thought.

"Are you saying you were raped?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

Freya looked over at Daryl in shock at his reaction; his voice had deepened in anger and held a quiet, calm tone that was more frightening than if he had been shouting.

"Yes."

"You were a virgin?"

"Maybe... Yes I`ve never dated or had a boyfriend before so any opportunely never came up," she whispered as a dark blush of embarrassment covered her face. Not many of her friends had lasted past twenty with their virginity, so it was rather embarrassing whenever it came up in conversation.

She jumped suddenly when Daryl began to swear his head off as he continued to drive behind Shane`s jeep, banging his hand on the wheel, before he fell into silence.

Freya didn't know how to feel about Daryl`s reaction as she shown more concern to her welfare than her own parents did...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_Freya left her childhood bedroom in shock as she tightened her grip around the white pregnancy test as she descended the stairs and going into the lounge-room where her parents were watching their favourite quiz show; Family Feud._

_She waited in the doorway as she watched her mother call out answers as her father smiled at her mother; as soon as the show finished Freya walked over to the telly and turned it off._

_"Freya, honey, what`s wrong?" her mother, Jennifer, asked in concern as she sat up straight and her father, Thomas, folded up his newspaper to give Freya their complete attention._

_"Mum, Dad I never thought I`d ever have to say the words I`m about to say but I need you to hear me out and not interrupt me okay?"_

_"Alright, Freya, just tell us what you need to say," her father said in his no-nonsense voice._

_"Two months ago, at Jasmine`s 21st birthday party, something happened to me and I just want you to know that I didn't have anything alcoholic; I was drinking soda and someone spiked my drink. I passed out and when I woke up I was in the back garden and my shorts..." Freya stopped as she smothered a sob, holding her breath in order to keep the sound buried in her chest._

_"Honey-"_

_"No, mum, let me finish. My shorts were undone and I had several bruises on my arms and legs but all really wanted to do was to shower and go to bed so I ignored the pain and pretended like it never happened—until I realised yesterday that I missed my period and I took a pregnancy test…and it's positive. You know me, I`ve never wanted children and you raised me like any good Christian girl so I was ready to wait before having sex." Freya stopped there, her eyes glossy with tears._

_Her mother had her hand over her mouth in shock as her father simply sat in silence but the shock soon passed and the anger overwhelmed them as they turned on their innocent, young daughter instead of the monster who violated her._

_"How could you be so stupid, you should have gone straight to the doctors and taken a morning after pill and nipped this problem in the bud, not take a chance! Now we are at risk of people finding out. Good Lord, Freya, where is your common sense?" her mother spat, looking livid as she stared down her already terrified daughter._

_Tears fell quickly down her face as she took the abuse her mother dished out, while pain stabbed her in the heart at how quickly they turned against her. Freya`s only hope was that her father might help her but that hope soon died then she watched his eyes harden, she had seconds to brace herself._

_"It`s still early she can have an abortion, right?" he asked his wife._

_"Yes, eight weeks is fine. I can get her an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. She owes me a favour and this way no one will ever know," Jennifer answered, sounding absolute in the decision._

_"Good, sooner the better." And just like that they had dismissed her and any other option but Freya wasn't gonna take that lying down._

_"Stop. This isn't your decision; this is my body and my life and something I will have to live with. Now I might not have known about the baby for long, but I do know that I`ll never have an abortion but I will give my baby up for adoption to a family who really wants a baby," Freya stood up for herself and her unborn baby, subconsciously placing a hand to her still flat stomach._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Princess, hey—anyone in there? Princess…Freya, HEY" Daryl`s voice brought Freya back into the present, her body jerking at his raised voice.<p>

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Freya looked confused, still caught up in the anger that she felt whenever she thought back to her parents' reactions.

"You were zoned out for a while there, you okay?" he asked in subtle concern.

"Yeah, just remembering the past. What`s happening?" Freya shook off as she watched Rick get out of Carol`s Cherokee ahead of them.

"RV`s blew its hose, you coming?" Daryl asked as he opened his door and hopped out and he grabbed his crossbow from the back. Freya didn't hesitate to pop her door open after him.

"Coming."

* * *

><p>Seeing that Dale and Glenn were standing by the RV as it billowed out steam, Freya decided to go over as they decided on what to do. She felt like an awkward third-wheel, no place for her to be just yet.<p>

"What`s the issue Dale?" Rick asked in his all business tone

"Oh just the same problem I told about, I really needed the hose out of the cube van that never came back from Atlanta" Dale said in a tone that prove how unimpressed he was

"Shit, can`t ya jerry-rig it?" Shane jumps in

"That`s all the hose is now all duct tape no rubber and I`m all out of tape" Dale added

Rick cursed as he took off his sheriff's hat to scratch his head before replacing it as his face fell into concentration, showing his turn to leader once more.

"There has to be a gas station or abandoned truck nearby that can be of use," he insisted, looking down the road in the direction that they had been heading. They hadn't passed any recently and therefore he expected that, if someone continued on in the original direction, they come upon one soon.

Lori, hearing this, stepped up beside Freya as uncertainly and dread built up in her stomach.

Daryl growled, "Just another fucking problem."

'Oh god,' Freya thought as she moved discreetly behind him and touches his elbow in a silent plead to stay calm.

Rick ignored him as he continued talking, "Alright, Glenn, Dale and I will take a look up ahead so we shouldn't be long" he assured them but it did little good for Lori, whose face dropped. She was not pleased in the slightest that Rick was leaving again.

Shane surprised everyone when he stepped up and volunteered, "Rick, brother I'll take this one."

Relief swept through Lori as she sent him a smile in gratitude. Rick saw the relieved look on his wife face but needed to be certain. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, stay with your family. You deserve a break," Shane`s face darkened slightly before he beckoned Glenn over, forcing himself to distract his mind on something else.

"Let`s go."

* * *

><p>Rick soon disappeared into the RV to check on Jim when Lori approached Freya, interrupting her as she stared at Daryl while he set up a perimeter with T-Dog and Andrea.<p>

"See something you like?" Lori teased and watched in amusement as a dark blush covered Freya`s face.

"What no of course not... Is it that obvious?" Freya tried to deny but quickly folded, seeing the amusement on the older woman's face. There was no fooling someone who was already in a relationship and had probably been through the phase of the longing stare.

"Sweetie, are you sure he's the right guy for you to attach yourself to?" Lori asked in concern, her motherly voice bleeding through.

Freya looked shocked at Lori`s attitude and disrespect towards Daryl. It helped her to understand why Daryl was so surprised when she asked to ride with him.

"Lori, Daryl's taken care of me. He gave me his tent for the night, I've spent all day with him and we talked. Yes, he may be rough around the edges but he's been kinder to me than my own family. So, yeah, he is the kind of guy to attach myself to," Freya defended as she lost her temper for the first time.

Lori was taken aback by her tone and by her words as she simply nodded, "I'm sorry, I just know what he was like with his brother and it wasn't someone I would want my daughter around. I know you're not and we agreed to be friends first but I can't help but watch out for you," Lori said in her motherly fashion before moving on to safer topics. "How are you feeling this morning? Any morning sickness?"

Freya knew she shouldn't have spoken to Lori like that but after talking to Daryl and revealing personal information she couldn't help but be defensive. "Feeling good today, so I'll take it as a plus," she replied as she rubs her rounded tummy.

Lori nodded simply, grateful to be forgiven.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Carl. I was sick from four weeks to thirty-nine weeks; it was the worse eight months of my life, but the minute I held my baby in my arms all the pain and suffering was worth it. Trust me, honey, any pain you feel while pregnant is worth it in the end. Right, Carol?" she remembers fondly, glancing to the other mother that was approaching, little Sophia in tow.

"Oh no, my pregnancy was the complete opposite. I was the glowing pregnant woman your grandmas use to tell you about. I never had a sick day the entire time. Although, I had some strange cravings; like pickles in ice-cream."

"Yuk, mom that`s disgusting," little Sophia cried out, pulling a sour face at the thought of anything in her ice cream.

They laugh at her disgusted face but really all this did was relieve Freya of some of her fears of having this baby with no-one to help her. Once the baby is here, her other main fear is the delivering without a doctor, but as long as Freya can push that into the back of her mind she could sleep better at night.

It seems like anytime something good happens the other shoe drops and brings tragedy along with it. Rick steps out of the RV as he listens to his wife laugh and he thinks to himself - when was the last time he heard that sound? For the life of him, he couldn't remember but he could remember what he has to tell everybody now.

"Jacqui could you sit with Jim for a minute please" he asks the kind woman.

She agrees immediately, not at all fazed. "Of course."

"Everyone could you come here for a minute, you, too, Daryl, T-Dog" Rick calls out, drawing the attention of the two working men. They glanced at him briefly before they abandoned their perimeter check to rejoin the group.

Everyone surrounded Rick as he takes his hat off to deliver the bad news; "Jim's gotten worse and he is requesting to be left behind."

Freya asks calmly, "Is he lucid?"

Rick nods grimly. "Seems to be."

They were interrupted by the guys returning with a new hose but their triumph was over shadowed as Rick repeated himself to them, watching the same grim looks overtake their faces as well.

"You sure this is right, man?" Shane adds, frowning with doubt.

"It`s not my decision, it's Jim's," was all Rick said on the matter as he went inside to help Jim, leaving the others out to think over the newest loss to their group.

Freya wondered off into the woods in an attempt to find a suitable place for Jim to rest. She hadn't gone in far before a twig snapped behind her and made her gasp in shock as she spun around. "Jesus, Daryl, you scared me!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to lie over her heart.

"You shouldn't be leaving the group, Princess, it`s not safe," he growls before mentally berating himself 'must find her a weapon, a small knife maybe' he thought, glancing along her person to try and think of what would suit her best. Especially since she would be getting bigger.

Freya smiles sheepishly. "Just trying to find a nice spot for Jim."

Daryl nods before he steps in front of her and raises his cross-bow, prepared as he goes into unfamiliar territory. Within minutes there returning with an ideal spot, knowing that Jim would want to at least rest somewhere calm and peaceful in his final moments.

Back with the rest of the group, everyone followed Rick and Shane as they carried Jim towards the spot that Freya had chosen in silence. When Jim had settled down in the shade, he groans as the breeze whips across his sensitive skin.

"This okay, Jim?"

"Another tree," Jim grins. "It`s perfect," he adds in a moment later.

Jacqui was the first to step up and say her final goodbyes. "Just close your eyes, honey, close your eyes and let go." She kisses his forehead and steps back solemnly, her usually smiling face looking so torn and upset.

Everyone said something little to the sickly man before it was just Daryl and Freya, the woman simply waving goodbye and following the trail of people back to the safety of the cars. Daryl lingered only a moment longer, knowing she was okay on her own for a moment.

He knelt down beside Jim, "Sorry, brother."

Jim, pale and sweating, was now smiling at Daryl. "I don't blame you, not now that you have someone to protect and that precious baby."

Daryl looked over his shoulder at the retreating girl in question before nodding to Jim. "Don`t worry, Jim, I`ll protect them."

Then Daryl walks away.

* * *

><p>It takes just over an hour to reach the city and another thirty to come up to the CDC, only what they found wasn't what they were expecting.<p>

It was a battlefield.

Dead soldiers were scattered across the courtyard some with head wounds, others had obviously turned but many were almost entirely eaten. But it wasn`t the sight that disturbed them the most but the smell of decaying flesh left out in the hot sun that had everyone, including Daryl, gasping for clean air. Soon, everyone had a cloth covering their mouth and nose

"Alright, everyone stay close, don't step near any of the dead as they might just be dormant. Let`s go," Rick ordered, watching the corpses with a critical eye.

Carol held her daughter close as Lori grabbed Carl and they, along with Freya, were placed in the centre as the men took up defensive positions around. Freya could immediately feel her heart calm a moment, realizing that these people really would keep her safe.

Moving around the fallen took careful steps but soon they were approaching the front doors only to be led to a dead-end, the heavy shutters pulled down over the entrance to the building. There was no chance that they could get through those shutters.

Rick rushes forward and bangs on the shutters before seeing an intercom box, he pressed a series of numbers but nothing works; only specific codes intended to open the shutters.

"Rick, there's no power man, no one`s home," Glenn offered, sounding entirely disturbing to be left out in the open.

But Rick wasn't giving up as he repeatedly banged on the metal shutters, but after a long beat there was no response.

T-Dog speaks up to try and second Glenn's words, wanting to get Rick away from the doors. He was the only one trying at the shutters, leaving everyone else to stand back in doubt. "There`s nobody here, man."

Rick grew frantic at the continued silence.

"You led us here on a wild goose chase and for what? A dead end?" Daryl growls, his crossbow raised at any risk for something getting toward them.

Lori snaps back, "He made a call, that`s more than you did."

"Please, it`s a dead end; we need to leave and find somewhere safe," Carol begged, never letting Sophia get too far away from her. She was constantly in contact with her daughter.

Everyone started fighting after that and nothing good came of it except harsh words thrown at each other until Freya yelled, "Stop, just stop! This isn't helping anyone!"

The fighting stopped as they looked properly chastised, except Shane who glared darkly back at her. Rick, who had seemed frozen, finally snapped out of it as he noticed a surveillance camera move once above his head.

"It moved," he whispered.

It moved again to stare directly at him, as though hearing his words and wanting to concentrate on him.

"Guys, the camera moved."

Shane moved over to stand beside his best friend and waited for the camera to move again and nothing happened, remaining focused on Rick.

"Nah, man, you're seeing things," Shane denied confidently.

Rick ignored him and spoke directly to the camera, "Please, if anyone can hear me, please, let us in. We have women and children and nowhere else to go" he begged. His desperation could be heard in his voice as plain as day. He paused before continuing in an enraged tone, "If you don't let us in, you are killing us! Killing children, killing a pregnant woman!"

There was still no response and everyone`s hope faded, leaving them with heavy hearts and dread to weigh in the stomachs.

"Walkers," Daryl calls out, causing everyone to turn and watch as a dozen of walkers stumbled their way to the group, drawn in by the yelling.

Rick`s hope drained and he started to back away to deal with the walkers when a screech sounded and he turned around to see what had caused it. To his amazement, the doors opened and he was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my little story and I hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Don`t forget to check out my BETA stAnd out - SHOUT OUT page, Thank you for Beta-ring for me you make this story what it is :)**

**Tune in for next week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Walking Dead is owned by AMC and not I**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The CDC

The doors opened but nobody moved. Everyone was frozen in place, having fully believed that the shutters would remain closed, blocking them from safety. At least, nobody moved until Daryl snapped at them from the back of the group, "Walkers, move it!"

Rick enters first with the women and children as Glenn and Dale take the sides with the rest covering their retreat. Thankfully, the walkers were too slow to be as much of a concern; as soon as that door opened there was a sense of security, knowing that there was somewhere to run.

Entering the clean, empty atrium everyone looked around and smiled in relief until the distinct click of an automatic weapon being cock froze Freya as her heart stopped. Slowly she turns as she sees Rick aiming his gun at a man hidden in the corner.

A shadow covers Freya as she looks up and sees Daryl stepping in front of her as he acted as a shield.

"What do you want?" the strange man asks, his voice echoing in the otherwise silent building.

Rick, hoping to appear as non-threatening as possible, holsters his weapon. "A chance," he answered calmly, the words simple but holding much greater meaning.

The man steps into the light and smiles grimly, "That`s asking a lot these days."

"I know, but we're out of options," Rick replies, glancing back at the group he stood before. Children clung to their mothers and everyone looked haggard and tired.

The older man lowers the large gun slightly before speaking. "Any of you infected?" His words are accompanied by a glanced over for everyone, trying to spot the signs of a bite or fever.

Rick shakes his head, answering with emotions thick in his voice, "One of our group was, but he didn't make the trip." It was still quite raw, the loss of Jim. They finally get to the CDC, the place that was meant to save Jim's life, but he wasn't even there with them.

The older man nods before lowering the gun completely, much to the relief of those who would have been on the receiving end of his shots.

"You`ll submit to a blood test, that`s the price of admittance. Take it or leave it."

Lori steps forward next to her husband. "We`ll take it," she answers for everyone.

* * *

><p>Once it was clear that they would be staying, the man quickly introduced himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner. Immediately, he was in control. "If you have anything outside you want to bring it in now because once these doors are closed they say closed," he warned, motioning to the glass doors that were protected on the outside with the metal shutters.<p>

It didn't take long for the group to collect their things, soon packed into the elevator with Freya tucked into Daryl`s side. She smiled at a uncomfortable looking Glenn at Daryl`s other side. Daryl, however, didn't seem to take any notice.

"Do all Doc`s go around packing heat these days?" Daryl asked as he tenses Glenn bumps into him, silently warning him not to aggravate the man with the machine gun.

"Don`t worry, I`ve familiarized myself with it," Jenner answers calmly. A moment later, he looks down at Carl. "You all look harmless enough, except you." Carl smiles, but shyly looks away to his mother. "I`ll have to keep an eye on you," Jenner finishes.

The light teasing lifted the tenseness in the elevator only slightly, bringing a smile to the odd person's face.

"Excuse me, Doctor, are we underground?" Carol asks timidly.

Jenner looks over his shoulder at her, seeing that Carol appeared a bit unsettled. "You claustrophobic?" he inquires

"A little," Carol answers shyly.

"Try not to think about it," was Jenner`s advice on the matter as he turned back around, to the doors of the elevator.

Freya mumbles as she is behind Carol, "Not very helpful." His advice was basically common-sense, but she wasn't about to keep going on the matter.

Carol smiles at the younger women as Daryl smirks.

The elevator dings as the group arrives to the designated floor, letting them spill out of the confined space. "Everyone, welcome to zone 5. VI, bring up the lights in the room," Jenner calls out, almost blatantly ignoring them now that they were out of the elevator.

Glenn scrambles out to get some space from Daryl as he asks, "Where is everyone?"

Andrea jumps in, "Are they working on a cure?"

The Doctor walks away awkwardly as he leads them into a large room that looks much like a lecture hall, gesturing for everyone to sit down while he gathers the necessary supplies for blood tests.

"I`m it, I`m all there is," he says after a beat, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as he begins to prepare the first vial and needle.

The group is silent as they come to terms with his words until Lori speaks up, "What about the person you were talking about? VI?"

Jenner raises his voice to reach out louder, "VI, say hello to our guests; tell them 'welcome'."

A computerized, female voice answers blandly, "Hello guests, Welcome."

Jenner watched Lori's shoulders drop ever so slightly, fully coming to terms with the fact that he really was the only one left. "I`m sorry," he apologizes, but drops the matter entirely.

Jenner took a few more minutes to set up before he slipped on some protective gloves while sitting down at the front desk and called for the first volunteer, "Who`s first?"

Rick steps forward and his family soon after. Before Freya knows it, it's Andrea's turn and then hers afterword as she rings her fingers in her shirt with her nerves steadily growing.

"You alright, Princess?" Daryl whispers close to her ear, having been sitting next to her the entire time.

Freya glances up, into his blue eyes and feeling a soothing calmness wash over her. "I have a small fear of needles," she answers with a shaky voice, even though she tried to keep it even.

Daryl nods in understanding before he playfully tugs on her pony tail, "Wanna know a secret?" he asks after a brief pause between them. Freya nods, intrigued. "Me, too," he nods his head towards Andrea, who stands up after her turn, swaying with a dizzy spell once she was on her feet again.

Jenner catches her as Jacqui helps right the pale women. "Is she alright?" Jenner asks worriedly, probably thinking more toward her having been bitten than anything else.

Jacqui holds a more genuine concern as she answers with a frown, "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have."

Jenner nods his head along, relaxing at the knowledge that it wasn't something more serious. "After we`re done here, I`ll show you the cafeteria and we can have dinner."

Turning to Freya, Jenner says, "Your turn, sweetheart." He motions to the chair next to his, where Andrea had just been sitting. Freya stares at the chair, terrified of what will happen if she sits there. She barely moves until she is nudged from behind by Daryl, forcing her to rise from her present seat and finally sit down.

"What`s your name?" he asks politely, swabbing at her arm to clean the area that he was about to stick with the needle, tossing the cotton ball out as soon as he was done. His motions were rhythmic and well-practiced, but that did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Freya," she answers before jerking her arm as he brings the needle closer. "Sorry," she apologizes, not having meant to do so.

"Don`t like needles, huh? That's ok, most people don't," he tried to assure, but she remains as pale and terrified as before. Instead, he tries to distract her. "How far along are you?" he gestures to her stomach.

Daryl scowls at the Doc and Jenner notices, but decides not to make any comments. Freya, however, is oblivious to the male behind her, glaring at the doctor as she answers, "Honestly I`m not sure at least 4 months maybe 4 1/2 months at the most" she rubs her belly with her free hand, barely feeling the protruding swell that the fetus caused.

"If you're interested, I can set up the ultra-sound machine after dinner and we can try to get a look at your baby," Jenner offers her, finally getting her to relax and allow him to press the needle into her arm. She flinches only briefly, which was much better than having her tense in the first place.

Freya smiles happily against the pain in her arm. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Jenner smiles at the young mother-to-be but catches Daryl glare so he adds on, "Of course you can come, too," Jenner mumbles in offering, causing Daryl to turn his face to hide the flush of red that stained his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the table with friends, enjoying good food and excellent wine was something most of them didn't believe they would ever do again.<p>

They were laughing at something Dale had said when Freya looked around the room, taking in the people who would now become her family; people who she would never have met had the world not ended and she smiled as she thought 'This is a group who protects each other and I'm glad I`m here, safe for the first time in months'. Daryl bumped her out of her thoughts as he reached for his bottle of Southern Comfort.

Daryl smirked at her, getting a timid smile in return.

Dale spoke "You know, in Italy children would have wine with their dinner."

"And France," Freya added as she sipped her orange juice, unable to drink the wine like the others due to her pregnancy—not that she was much for alcohol anyway.

Lori shook her head, "Well, when Carl is in France or Italy, he can have some then."

"Please, Mom, just a bit," Carl pleaded, giving her those big kid eyes that seemed to be every mother's greatest weakness.

His dad came to the rescue, grinning at his family with a drink in his hand as well. "Come on, Lori, it couldn't hurt," he laughed.

"Alright, just a bit," Lori gave in, rather unhappily.

"What about Sophia? Can she try some?" Carl asked on Sophia`s behalf, glancing over to Carol and her daughter.

Sophia looked up as she swallowed her mouthful of pasta, before she looks to her mother who gave her permission but Sophia declined, her face twisting up at the thought of the nasy drink. "No, thank you."

Dale smiled as he poured a quarter of wine into Carl`s cup. "Here ya go, young lad."

Everyone watched as the young boy took his first sip of alcohol and how his face screwed up, turning a faint red as he almost held his breath.

"Ewe, yuk!" He stuck his tongue out, almost as though he hoped it would remove the lingering flavour.

Laughter echoed throughout the large room as Lori stole his cup and emptied it into her glass, pleased with her son's reaction. "That`s my boy" she said fondly, rubbing at his back as Carl took a drink of orange juice to drown out the flavour.

"Here, bud, stick to soda" Shane handed him a can of cola to replace his finished juice.

Glenn, too, reached for a soda but Daryl slapped his hand away.

"Not you, Glenn, you keep drinking 'cause I wanna see how red your face can get," he laughed as he drank straight from the bottle, watching Glenn's embarrassment grow on his face.

Rick cleared his throat as he stood, holding his glass of wine in hand as he glanced over to Jenner. "I don't believe that we've thanked our host properly."

"He`s more than our host, he's our saviour," T-dog roared.

"Here's to the Doc, BOOYAH!" Daryl raised his bottle and everyone followed with their glasses, calling out the same cheer that caused them to laugh at the amusing situation of it.

Shane sat glumly to the side, refusing to cheer as he destroyed the brief happy atmosphere, "So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?"

Andrea jumped in as her face drew into a deeper frown. "Yeah, what the fuck happened Doc? And what happened to all the other Doctors?" It was startling how quickly Andrea was changing after what happened to her sister, dropping her into a pit of despair that she didn't even want to pull herself out of.

Rick sighed, rubbing his face. "Guys, please-"

"No, Rick. This was your plan to find out what the fuck happened! 'Xcuse the French, kids," Shane cursed, briefly holding a hand out to Carl and Sophia in a form of apology.

Rick glared at his best friend, "Come on, Shane, we`re celebrating."

Lori added, "God, can`t we have one night of peace, please just drop it." Her tone, once light, sounded tired and strained. Freya was beginning to notice that she took on that tone more often when Shane was around.

Shane's expression hardened, "Whoa, whoa, I`m just asking a question, I mean this is why we`re here, right?" Everyone sat in silence, not wanting to meet Shane's anger head on.

Silence reigned until Shane starting laughing, "We found oneman."

Jenner awkwardly sat between Jacqui and Carol, shifting in his seat.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people left to be with their families," he stopped and took as large gulp of wine, staring down at the table top. Thinking back on that day. "And when things got worse, the military cordon got over run, the rest bolted," he finished.

Freya asked carefully. "Everyone? Why didn't you go, too?"

He looked her in the eye, showing her the pain that lingered in his gaze. "Many of them couldn't face going out those doors, so they..."

"Go on," Freya urged.

"They opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a real bad time," he murmured with a haunted look overtaking his expression.

Freya`s heart broke 'Oh, that poor man'.

"I stayed, hoping I could do some good" Jenner concluded shortly as he finished the last of his wine.

Glenn scowled at his drink. "Dude, you're such a buzz kill," he threw a meatball at Shane, probably not the most mature thing to do, but he blamed it on the alcohol that Daryl had been pushing on him.

Jenner stood up then, bringing everyone's attention away from glaring at Shane and back to him. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you`ll have to make do here. The couches are comfy but there are some cots in storage if you like."

He led everyone down another hallway with over a dozen doors leading off of it, visible as offices for the scientists that had once worked there.

"There`s a rec-room down at the end if you'd like; just please remember not to use anything that requires power—that includes you kiddies," Jenner enforced, pointing down at the children with mock authority.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"There are showers in each room, but please be quick as there is limited hot water," Jenner continues to explain, but couldn't get beyond the mention of showers and warm water.

"Hot water?" Glenn repeats as a smile breaks over his features.

"That`s what the man said," T-dog laughs as he takes the first door on the left with Glenn taking the opposite one.

Freya goes to follow Daryl as he moves further down the hall but a hand falls upon her shoulder,

"If you could wait a minute, did you still want me to set up the ultra-sound machine? We only have tonight to try so it`s now or never" he reminded her, the same sad expression on his face since dinner.

Freya frowned in concern, not like the way that he had phrased that, but nodded. "Of course, thank you." She thought it was strange but she was so excited to finally be able to see her baby that she ignored her worries.

She follows him into a smaller lab as he gestures for her to hop up onto the cot as she watches him set up the machine.

"I`m surprised Daryl isn't here, I would of thought he would like to see his child," Jenner mentions conversationally, shocking her.

'Oh, god, Jenner thinks Daryl is my baby`s father, I wonder how he got that idea' she thought. "No, Daryl isn't the father. Actually, I only met him and the group two days ago," she informed him.

"Huh, my mistake. The red-neck seemed protective of you earlier, that's all," he muttered as the machine warmed up.

Neither of them saw Daryl frowning by the open door.

* * *

><p>Watching as Dr. Jenner got everything ready, Freya asked questions in fill in the silence of the room. "Have you done an ultra-sound before?"<p>

"No, this would be my first; I won't be able to tell you much just the basics, sorry" he answered, seeming almost sheepish that this was one thing he had never done.

"Oh, don't be. I`m just glad I can see it at all and this will ease some of my worries," she replied, appearing as relieved as she sounded in her words. It made Jenner feel less timid over his lack of knowledge in the subject.

Jenner stood next to her with the machine ready and a bottle of gel. "Okay, lift you shirt and let's see this baby."

BANG

Freya jumped on the cot, her hand flying to her heart. "Oh, my God! Daryl, you scared me."

"Sorry" was all he said as he came and stood beside Freya, his hands tucked into his pants' pockets as he stood awkwardly to the side.

Jenner ignored him as he squirted some gel onto her subtle bump, pressing the wand into it and smearing the gel around, searching for a good angle.

"That`s cold" she murmured as she looked at the screen turning her head slightly she asks, "Why are you here, Daryl?"

He looks at her with a strange emotion on his face. Clearly, he had never been in a situation like this one and it was leaving him feeling out of place. Daryl usually only put himself in situation that he somewhat knew how to work with, but with a pregnant woman getting an ultra-sound, when the kid wasn't even his, was something new entirely.

"Doc invited me, do you want me to go?" he asked nervously while he silently prayed that she didn't.

"No, no please stay. I just didn't mean that I just didn't think you would want to be here for this, that`s all," she answered shyly, but it brought Daryl relief to know what he was welcomed to stay at her side.

"Well, then, let`s see this kid."

She smiled at him, already accustomed to his blunt nature.

Jenner moving around the wand he finally found the angle to see the tiny baby. "Here we go," he said, drawing Freya's attention to the small monitor that Jenner had turned in her direction. Her eyes widened as she looked closely at the screen. Jenner had to point out to her where the head was, the spine, the little arms and legs. It was so absolutely tiny.

"Oh, my god, that`s my baby. Daryl, that`s my baby." Freya had tears running down her pale cheeks, hands to her lips as she tried not to let herself become overwhelmed with the sight.

"Yeah Princess, that`s ya babe."

Freya continues watching the screen as she blindly grabs Daryl`s hand, startling the redneck, but he didn't pull away from her sudden touch.

"Here`s the heart beat" Jenner flipped a switch and the most beautiful sound filled Freya`s ears. She closed her eyes to simply bask in the moment, happy and content to listen to the evidence that her baby was alive and well.

A minute or two passed before Jenner spoke, "I can print you out a photo but I`m afraid I`ll have to turn the machine off now." Jenner seemed to want to respect Freya's overwhelmed mind, speaking softly to her so as not to seem too sudden or rushed.

"Thank you, Jenner, thank you."

* * *

><p>Staring at her ultra-sound Daryl escorted Freya to her new room, but Daryl halted her before she could pass the threshold.<p>

"I put your stuff in here and my room is right next door. I`m glad I saw the baby, Princess, you shouldn't be alone for that stuff now, you have Rick, Lori and me... Night" Daryl fidgeted, suddenly wanted to flee from the situation. He didn't like this new territory that he was straying into.

He opened his door but Freya spoke before he could close it.

"Thank you for tonight, and you're right, I should have asked you, it really meant a lot to have you there."

Daryl ducked his head a moment, before he mumbled, "Good night, Princess."

Fray smiled opened back at him. "'Night, Daryl."

* * *

><p>In the red-room just down the hall, separate from Daryl and Freya, Lori was skimming through the bookshelf when something caught her off guard. "Jesus, you scared me." Lori jumped, spilling her wine onto the carpet.<p>

Her timed smile fell off her face as Shane stalked towards her as he backed her into a corner. "I`m gonna tell you something and you`re gonna listen to me" Shane demanded, watching as Lori's face grew frightened and pale.

"Now's not the time," Lori tried brushing him off only this time it didn't work.

Instead, Shane laughs at her attempt.

"Come on, Babe, when is it ever a right time?" he sneered before continuing. "How can you treat me like this Lori, after all we`re been through!" he snapped, glaring down at the woman that was his best friend's wife.

Lori was stunned at how angry he was getting. "Are you kidding me? You bastard, you told me my husband was dead, I thought I was a widow and that my son had lost his father!" She wanted to shout at him, but she knew better than to draw people to their location with such a scene.

Shane shook his head in denial. "I didn't lie to you, I didn't. I honestly thought he was dead, his machines stopped and I couldn't feel a pulse."

"Stop, Shane, just stop," Lori begged. She was tired and overwhelmed, left to live with the regret of what she had done.

"You don't know what it was like Lori, they were slaughtering everyone, it was a massacre! Walkers were everywhere—I barely escape with my life," he explained, trying to make her understand.

"You left him," she accused, her anger showing her on her face.

"Please, Lori, everyone left, the doctors, the nurses; everyone. What else was I supposed to do?" he pleaded. He actually looked pained as he stood before her, but Lori wasn't going to let herself fall into that trap again. Shane had become devious and a good actor; shown very clearly when he was able to act to casual around Rick after his return.

Lori refused to listen to him and his lies, she felt sick the moment she saw her husband alive as the pit of disgust sat in her stomach and has never left. She broke her vows and became the one thing she despised - an adulterer.

She bee-lined straight for the door but Shane intercepted her and forced her back against the wall. "Let me go, now, Shane," she demanded, her voice low in warning.

"Just let me speak for fuck's sake, I only had one job and that was to protect Carl and you. I had to get you both safe to Atlanta, I saved you're life and I saved Carl`s. That`s what I did, right?" He paused "If I could trade places with him I would, before and most certainly now because I love you, Lori," he said with passion. It only made her skin crawl.

"No, no Shane, you don't," Lori denied, hoping that he would drop that matter. Why was he still trying to pursue this when she made it clear she wasn't interested?

Shane cupped her cheek tenderly. "I do, Lori. I love you. I`m better for you than he is."

Lori pushed him away, her expression taking on a darker appearance. "No, you're drunk."

Lori could see the instant change in Shane`s face as it became dark and his eyes hardened. "I know you love me, Lori, you couldn't have been with me if you didn't," he insisted.

"No, Shane, I don't, I never did. I love Carl and I love my husband but I never loved you, you filled a hole but Rick`s back now."

He punched the wall beside Lori`s head, startling her enough to jump but she held back the yelp of surprise that almost broke free.

"You listen to me, Lori, you love me!"

"Get your hands off me," she demanded.

"I love you and there`s nobody here," he brought his hands up to Lori`s thighs as he pulls her sleeping shirt up, exposing the freshly washed skin. It made her feel dirty all over again.

"Please, don't, Shane."

Shane kisses her neck as tears spilled down her face. "Sush, it`s okay. It`s alright I`m not going to hurt you"

He presses his body against Lori`s intimately, she tries pushing against Shane`s chest, choked sobs wracking her body. She didn't know what to do, how to stop him. He whispers to her softly as he lifts her up, "We don't have to be afraid anymore."

A voice yelled in a deadly voice, "Let her go, now."

Shane turned his head to glare at the new comer. "Fuck off, Freya." His tone was dark and promised pain, but she met that stare head on with a glare of her own.

"Please," Lori begged as her eyes locked onto hers, pleading for help without words.

"Shane, I`m not gonna tell you again. Let Lori go," Freya demanded. This was her new family, and she had to protect her family. Never again would she be the weak on, who turned a blind eye or refused to help.

Shane chuckled. "Or what?"

"This," Lori hissed out as she raked her nails down against Shane's neck, leaving several deep gashes along the column of his throat.

"Fucking hell, Lori" he swore as he backed away, a hand flying up to cover the new wound.

Lori ran to Freya's side, feeling more secure now that she wasn't alone. She and Freya may not be the most intimidating, but there was strength in numbers.

"Listen Shane and listen good, we are all going to forget this ever happened, you're drunk that`s all this is."

Freya was shocked. All she wanted was to get a book to read before bed, not finding Shane trying to rape Lori and not for Lori to sweep it under the rug. "Lori, Rick needs to know so he can protect you. Someone you trusted just tried to rape you, you can't ignore this," Freya insisted.

"Freya, sweetheart, I need you to keep this a secret; not forever but for now. Promise me, Freya," Lori begged her. There was fear in her eyes—fear of getting caught.

"I truly believe that this is a horrible idea but it`s your mistake to make, I`ll keep it but if I see him ever doing something to hurt or threaten anyone again I`ll tell Rick," Freya stared over at Shane. "I`ll tell Daryl, too, since he`s pretty protective of me."

"Thank you. Listen, I don't know how much you heard but I love my husband and I never meant to hurt him."

Freya touches Lori shoulder. "I know, I can see how much you love him, but keeping this secret will hurt you both more the longer it's kept. Maybe you should consider telling Rick the truth. Come on, let's go."

They leave together and part ways at Lori`s door "Goodnight Freya"

"Night"

* * *

><p>Towelling her hair dry was going to take ages since her hair nearly reached her bottom but she suffers through it since hair dryers were a thing of the past. She sits on her bed for the night as she looks around the bare, boring room, taking in her little personal belongings. 'What a pitiful, small amount of things I own' she thought about herself.<p>

She shivers when she considered sleeping tonight as she looks for her knife in her bag but fails to find it, so she comes up with a plan B.

'I could wedge the chair under the door handle and I`ll be safe, or at least be prepared if someone is coming in' she thought before scoffing. 'Don't be such a pussy Freya, he won't attack you, not with everyone around...Then why did he think he could get away with hurting Lori? But he also has something against her as blackmail with telling Rick so he picked the right person.'

She shook her head 'Where the hell did my knife go?'

A little voice in the back of her mind whispers, 'Daryl has plenty of knives, you could borrow one of his.'

No that wouldn't work as he`ll want to know why she needed one and Freya had already decided against lying to Daryl when she told him the truth about her baby. She knew that if he asked she'd have to break her promise to Lori.

Hanging up her damp towel against the chair, she braces herself as she left her room and knocks on Daryl`s door. Nothing. Not a sound escaped the room, so she presses her ear against the door and listening for movement.

'Maybe I could sneak in and borrow a knife and tell him about it tomorrow,' she considered after a moment. She opens the door, sticking her head and seeing the room empty. Going in, she closes the door behind her before she turns around and gasps.

"Daryl!"

Daryl is standing there in nothing but a towel as water dripped down his chest, finally clean of the dirt that had always covered him.

"What the fuck, Freya," he growls as he snatches his old, worn shirt and tugs it over his firm chest and six-pack. However, he wasn't quick enough and she could clearly see his scars and tattoos.

"I`m so sorry, I did knock," Freya twirls around, giving his some privacy.

This reminds her of earlier this morning when Daryl caught a peak at her, somehow evening the score between them. And it was accidental both times as well.

"What do you want, Princess," he growls out, displeased at getting caught in so littles clothes.

With her back to the wall, she answers, "I just wanted to borrow a knife so I could sleep and I seem to have lost mine," she rambled, her face burning with embarrassment.

A strange fluttering came from her tummy and for a split second she thought that it was attraction from a wet sexy Daryl, until a small kick followed and she knew her baby was kicking for the first time. Her heart jumped in her chest in excitement as she spun back around to face Daryl, who appeared startled at her quick movements.

"Daryl!" She grasps his hand and places it on her bare bump, his skin rough compared to hers.

Daryl was confused until he, too, felt the small movement and his expression changed to one of wonderment as his eyes fell to her stomach, where his hand lay.

"You feel it too?" she asks in awe.

"Yeah, Princess, I feel it," he murmurs as he stares at her belly when he felt an odd emotion he`s never experienced before, a feeling that only appeared around this women and when Jenner mistook him for the father, he pushes it down but he knows what this could be.

"It feels weird," she whispers as she moves his hand lower, following the baby's movements.

"Yeah it does," he agrees, still overwhelmed. He'd never felt a baby move in the womb before; he'd never though he'd ever feel it, either.

Several more minutes pass and the baby stops, letting Daryl steps back. His hand is warm from where it had been resting on her stomach for so long. "Why do you really want the knife, Princess?" he asks, breaking the silence that had overcome the room.

She hesitates but before she tells him the truth she needs him to promise her something; "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone as this isn't my secret to tell! Promise?" she asks

"Yeah, yeah I promise," Daryl assured, almost waving her off. It did make him curious, however.

Freya took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry, Lori,' she thought.

"After we parted ways earlier, I went to the rec-room for a book when I saw Shane attacking Lori... I think he would have raped her had I not interrupted. The thing is, Lori made me promise not to tell Rick but after what I've been through I can't sleep knowing he could attack me just for seeing him," she explained her worries.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Daryl swears for a good long minute before he stops and looks Freya in the eye.

"Alright, bring your stuff and you can stay with me, I`ll take the floor," he offers, speaking up before he'd even really considering the situation.

"No, Daryl."

He feels like he`s been hit in the gut, 'This is why I don't care for people, they reject you' he thought bitterly, turning his back on Freya.

Seeing the devastated look he tried to cover with his mask of indifference, she spoke quickly as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Yes, Daryl I`ll stay with you, but I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. We finally have a bed, either you let me sleep on the floor or we share the bed," she laid out, her tone telling him that there was no chance she was going to change her mind.

He growled in disapproval. "Ya ain`t taking the floor, yer pregnant."

"As sweet as you are, Daryl, I`ve been sleeping on the floor for weeks. One more night won't hurt," she smiles in assurance, but he shakes his head at her.

"Princess, take the bed," he orders.

"Nope, you don't scare me; we share or nothing." One thing Daryl needs to learn about Freya is that she is stubborn.

"Fine, go get yer stuff, Princess," he gave in with a huff, waving one hand toward the door that she had come through. "You better not snore or I`ll kick ya out of bed," he added playfully, but his tone still held the usual gruffness.

Freya moved closer and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for caring, Daryl, you mean a lot to me." She kisses him on the cheek and darts out the door before he could see how red her cheeks had gotten.

So she never saw the amazed look on his face as his fingers brushed the spot she had kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER FIVE :) Thank You SHOUT OUT for Beta-ring you make this story awesome :)<strong>

**Tell me what ya think?**

**Please review they make me smile :)**


End file.
